regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Inception
Inception is the first part in a two-part special on Regular Show. It is followed by Challenger. Plot The year is 2027. Thanks to the heroes, Empire forces have been overthrown and defeated once and for all. Technology has advanced in the world, and many successful inventions have been made. Unfortunately, the army and law enforcement haven't quite caught up to the advancements. A wolf by the name of Marshall comes up with an idea to place dogs inside of mech suits to solve the issue. The experiment is surprisingly a success, but after the mechs start being used for evil purposes, Marshall must team up with the gang in order to stop this. However, it won't be as easy as they think it will be. Transcript Prologue *(The prologue begins with a quiet shot of the city during the night. The scene then switches to a fox running/limping down an empty street. His legs and arms have multiple scratches on them, and he is panting heavily.) *'???': Come on...where the hell can I escape!? *(The fox looks behind him, and sees the shadow of a mech chasing him. He screams and runs faster. He jumps over a fence and into an alleyway.) *'???': Ugh...this must be an escape... *(The fox slows down, only to realize that it's a dead end.) *'???': Oh, shit! No, no, no! *(The fox stops running and turns around, panting in fear.) *'???': It...can't be...this might actually be it for me...I'm going to fucking die. *(The mech's shadow slowly gets closer.) *'???': What are you waiting for? Kill me already, will you? *(The sound of a knife stab is heard. The camera moves to the fox's right arm, revealing where he got stabbed. The mech slowly walks away as the fox pants heavily. He falls to the floor weakly pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls the police.) *'???': H-hello? I-I've been...stabbed...by another one of those mechs...I'm in an alleyway, I don't know where...s-send h-help... *(The fox falls unconscious, dropping the phone.) Episode *(The episode starts at The Park. Nate and Sonic are watching the news.) *'News Reporter #1': Welcome to Channel 9 news at 8 am. We have breaking news from last night. Another innocent person has been seriously injured from a severe knife wound to the arm. The fox, known as Jacob, is now in the hospital, and we have been told he is fine. The criminal is another one of the mech police officers. *'News Reporter #2': We contacted the creator, Marshall, and he has told us that he has no involvement in these outbreaks of deaths and injuries. *'Sonic': Wow, another one of these? *'Nate': I don't know what's going on. It's been two months since these started and nothing's happened to stop them. *'Sonic': Well, it looks like we have to take problems into our own hands. *'Nate:' Possible, but these mech like machines were either possessed by Forerunners or maybe they are starting a revolution. *'Zack': (walks in) I don't think it's the Empire. It could be an evil mastermind reprogramming them. *'Nate': I guess the gang should have a meeting about what we're going to do. *(Scene switches to Zim's gang and Nate's gang in the meeting) *'Zim': We fully understand the mech problem, but what if this evil mastermind turned out to be an exiled Forerunner, or worst, a plague virus like the Flood? *'Tails': That's the only part we don't know. That's why we're meeting up with the creator. Maybe he'll give us some clues. *'Gumball': I don't know, guys, I'm starting to think that Marshall is the one who did this. *'Nate': We'll discuss it later. Right now, all we need to know is how this happened. *'Rtas': Well, let's not just stand there, but have a forced-interrogation on Marshall, ourselves. *'Sonic': I wouldn't describe it like that. We don't want to intimidate him. *(Later, the gang walk up to Marshall's house and knock on the door) *(The door opens slightly and an eye peeks out) *'Sonic': Uh...hey there. We know, this isn't what you were expecting, but trust us, we won't hurt you. (Whispers) Gumball, put your fucking laser away. (Normal) We just want to ask you a few questions. That's all. *(The door closes, and opens fully to reveal a wolf with a scratched eye, and scratched arms and legs) *'Marshall': C-come in... *(They all came in) *'Thel': So you're the one named Marshall. We need you to explain the answer this question. Are all of your machines under command by a Forerunner? *'Marshall': Uh...I have no idea what the fuck that is. Do you want me to give you an explanation? *'Zack': We just want to know if there is something suspicious about the mechs. *'Sonic': Also, what the hell happened to you? *'Marshall': I guess you could say my own creation turned on me. *'Gumball': How? *'Marshall': Scratched me in the eye and legs, and a few stabs to the arms. I almost died thst night. *'Nate': Do you have any suspects that could've done this? *'Marshall': A few actually, my formal assistant, Bebbie. She used work at the corporation, until I fired her for slacking and says some perverted shitty words like cock. My former friend John, until he started a revolution against vegetarians, so I got him arrested after that. And some asshole named Jerry, who wished revenge on me just because I banned him from my country after he was molesting my sister. *'Zim': We have a list of people too. *'Knuckles': We went over this. It's not the Empire. *'Thel': I'm still not sure. *'Marshall': Didn't you guys overthrow those people once and for all a few years ago? *'Sonic': Do you have any uh...friends that helped you with the mech project? *'Marshall': I have a friend named Jacob that helped me put with a few things. He's in the hideout, we've kind of been laying low for the past few months. *'Nate': Take us to this hideout, then. *'Gumball': The Empire could make their return, you know. *'Sonic': Shut the fuck up, please. *(Marshall chuckles) *'Thel': We'll be finding Jacob in the hideout somewhere, then. *'Rtas': But what if this Jacob guy could be working for your enemies? Like the Em- *'Thel': Now is not the time to blame him for the Empire! But we will do an interrogation on him. ---- *(Scene switches to the hideout. A red fox with some black markings is lying down on the couch, shirtless. He gets up.) *'???': Okay, Marsh, who the fuck are these guys? *'Marshall': Calm down, dude. They're just here to ask some questions or something, and some of them are worried about those Empire people coming back. *'Nate': Don't worry, he's been paranoid about it since we defeated them. *'Thel': We need you to tell us the truth, have you noticed anything about the dark secret of Marshall's machines? *'Jacob': Of course I've noticed. I don't have any list of suspicious people. It could be anyone, honestly. It could even be me. *'Sonic': Oh, uh... *'Jacob': (chuckles) No, it's not me. I mean, I'm the lucky one here, I only got a small scratch to the leg that night the mech attacked me. *'Darwin': Hmm...then maybe you two could help us look for clues. *'Thel': This better not be the restoration of the Empire! *'Rtas': Relax, the Empire were already gone long ago. Surely not even an Empire lord would survive. *'Marshall': Can you guys not mention them, I'm about to go fucking insane from that. *'Jacob': I agree. What I'm worried about is that these mechs will eventually take over the city, which will probably spread to the rest of the world. We need to stop them. *'Marshall': Plus, I think I have a rough idea of where we can find our first clue. It's quite far away from here, though. *'Nate': So you'll help us? *'Marshall': Of course. *'Jacob': Why not? *'Thel': Let's go then. We shouldn't waste any time. *(Later) *(Scene switches to a car driving on a moderately empty highway) *'Jacob': Holy fucking hell. Marsh, we've been in this car for 2 hours! How far away is it? *'Marshall': For fucks sake, Jacob. How many times have you asked this?! We should be there in about 5 to 7 minutes. *'Zim': You said that 20 minutes ago. *'Marshall': There was a bunch of traffic by then! *'Sonic': Just get us there, please. *'Marshall': That's what I am trying to do! But there's already another traffic jam thanks to another dumbass mech! *'Gumball': Are you sure you two aren't behind all this? *(Marshall growls and suddenly drives the car off the road, driving through grass fields, and fences. They eventually reach their destination.) *'Marshall': (turns around to look at the gang) We're here. *(The gang is panting heavily, with scared looks in their eyes) *'Nicole': Uh...okay... *(The camera moves outside, showing a farmhouse) *'Theo': What is this supposed to be? *'Jacob': You don't know? This is where the first mech attack took place. *'Nicole': Here? Why so far away from the city? *'Sonic': I haven't heard about this one. *'Jacob': You sure? It was all over the news, people wouldn't stop talking about it. *'Sonic': Whatever. What are you expecting to find here anyway? *'Jacob': Something about a criminal's work. *'Sakan': Something tells me that this may be the Exiled work. *'Selon': The Exiled are definitely an evil holy military faction alright, but what does it have to do with them? *'Sakan': Since we destroyed the Empire, the Exiled might be plotting something more dangerous to kill us to have their turn. They do indeed hate the Empire more than we have. *'Nate': You might be right, if anything, a worker of the Exiled might be behind this. *'Sakan': Maybe even the leader is behind this. *'Marshall': Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. *'Sakan': As your wish. (Suddenly noticed a Forerunner tech containing tube, which is empty) I recognize this design, it's a Forerunner holy tech tube that are reprogrammed to inject some of our holy blood to have any living thing go rogue. But there is no sign of any surviving Empire life forms. It has to be the Exiled work. *'Marshall': I just said let's not get ahead of ourselves. *'Nate': He's got a point though. *'Sonic': Why are there stairs in a farmhouse? *'Jacob': Hmm...they're going down too. *'Knuckles': Secret lab, maybe? *(They got down stairs to see a big hole that leads to a lab) *'Sonic': Huh. Looks like you were right. *'Rtas': Well, I guess we should look around. *'Nate': Uh...what is this serum? *'Tails': Woah...maybe this mastermind used this to turn the mechs to evil. *'Sonic': We should probably get this to the police or something. This can't be missed. *'Sakan': Forget the police, they would think it's impossible. Plus, all of these so called mechs could be corrupted completed by any Exiled warrior's blood any moment. *'Nate': It's worth a try. *'Nicole': If you say so. *'Sakan': Are you suggest to inject some of my kind's blood to inject it in a machine? You're probably planning to see how it works until a mech kills us. *'Nate': Well, it is true that your raw meat blood is like a rabies toxin to be part of another being's blood till he or she becomes rogue, but I may like to see how it works. Besides, I found a deactivated mech at a closet a few moments ago. *'Sakan': (Sighs) Very well Nate, but if that machine becomes rogue after being filled with some of my blood, I will remove the rogue mech's head out of the body. *'Sonic': Alright, then. You two test that out, we'll try to get this evidence to the police, I guess. *(The rest leave, except Nate and Sakan) *'Sakan': Well, we have to be aware of it's effect. (Used the tube to containing some of his blood as he groans) Surely, that contains my blood. (Injects it to the mech and ignites his Energy Sword) Just in case if the machine strikes after going rogue. *'Nate': Yeah, I want to be safe as well. (Takes out his baseball bat) *(The dog inside the mech suit starts to wake up) *'???': Ugh...what the fuck- (sees Sakan and Nate) AAH! *'Nate': Seems as if this one can talk. *'Sakan': Are you involved with the attacks? *'???': N-no! I'm serious! I don't know why they're happening! *'Nate': Alright, put the sword away. Looks like he's on our side. *(Nate and Sakan put their weapons away) *'???': What were you even trying to do? *'Sakan': Seeing if you would go rogue. *'???': Ah. Those attacks, eh? I don't blame you. I'm probably one of the few good ones out there. Hell, I'm probably the only good one. *'Nate': How did you even get down here? *'???': (silence for 3 seconds) Ugh, I don't remember. Sorry about that. *'Sakan': What's your name? *'???': Mobius. Though most people call me Mobi for short. *(With the rest, at a police station) *'Police Officer': It definitely looks suspicious. *'Marshall': So will you investigate it or not, Kieran? *'Kieran': That's Officer Kieran to you. (smug smile) *'Sonic': (rolls his eyes) Just answer the question, please. *'Kieran': Of course. However, this probably won't be enough. You'll probably have to go even further away from this city to get more information. *'Gumball': (groans) How far away? *'Zim': Yeah, just how far away? *'Selon': What Commander Kieran actually means is to look for another location that is involved with these machines going rogue. *'Sonic': Well, where, then? *'Tails': Uh, shouldn't we get Nate and Sakan back at the lab? *'Jacob': Well, we can just tell them where we're going so they can catch up. We don't have to go back for them. *'Sonic': Uh...if you say so, I guess. *'Jacob': Alright, then, now the question is...where else can we go to? *'Selon': Hmmm, I believe I know a way. *(They are seen walking towards an abandoned old mech factorty) *'Thel': By the rings, this facility has been abandoned. But why? *'Selon': It seems unclear for now. Maybe this had been the doing of those rogue mechs. *'Sonic': I wonder how many mechs are still on the good side. *'Nate': (off-screen) We found one. *(The gang turn around. The camera switches to Nate, Sakan and Mobius) *'Tails': (gasps) Uh, how are you two not dead? *'Nate': I just said he's on our side. *'Mobius': Eh, it's fine. I've been getting that a lot. *'Nate': Mobi, what do you mean? You've been disabled for God knows how long. *(Mobius rolls his eyes) *'Sakan': We found him when we were testing my blood. *'Zim': So this (points at Mobi) is the mech that was on the floor at the lab. *'Mobius': Yeah, I guess so. *'Sonic': Did he tell you any useful information? *'Sakan': He did tell us how the mechs were made. *'Mobius': Eh, I thought it would be important. *'Nate': It's a bit (shudders) graphic. *'Mobius': Basically, our limbs and torso are removed, and they put the rest of the organs into life support sacks. *'Nate': You went into detail with us, why not them!? *'Mobius': If I gave them all the details, we'd be here all day. *'Sakan': Plus, your reaction was kinda funny. *'Nate': It's disgusting! *'Selon': Anyway, we should enter the facility. *'Gumball': It was actually a factory, until an unexpected event happened. *(They went to the factory to see some dead rabbids on each table) *'Sakan': (Sighs) Some of them used to be surviving Empire remnants, while the others are just hostile scavengers who remained against good humans. This must be where your company used all of the dead rabbids' blood, even though me and Selon are also rabbids, to give life to your mech prototypes. But the prototypes must've been the first to go rogue against their creators. *'Mobius': So they're using the Rabbid's blood to make them evil. *'Nate': Something like that. *'Marshall': But I used dogs, not...these things. *'Nate': He just said they used their blood, you dickhead. *(Marshall sighs, Jacob and Sonic chuckle) *'Marshall': You two are completely welcome to tell me what's funny. *'Sonic': Nah, we're good. (smiles) *'Sakan': I'm just making my point that they may done this by mistake, while making sure that the dogs in their mech forms have eternal life. *'Mobius': Eternal life? I wouldn't be too sure about that. I've seen many other mechs get killed, they're not invincible. *'Gumball': Of course not. *'Tails': This lab seems to be much bigger than the other one. *'Nate': I hate to say this, but I guess we'll have to split up. *'Sonic': Are you sure, dude? *'Sakan': He's got a point. *'Selon': Hope so. *(Suddenly, a mech's shadow can be seen with many other shadows of a few Exiled forces, approaching to the group) *'Sakan': What do you mean by hope so? *'Selon': Because I got a feeling that we may not be alone. (An Exiled Big Grey Rabbid minor suddenly attempts to kill Selon, but he used a Beamriffle to kill the minor) And that, for example, is definitely one of the Exiled ranks. *'Gumball': Uh oh. More incoming! *'Nate': How did they know where we are!? (kills another Exiled minor) *(Another mech figure suddenly appears and knocks out the entire gang, as the screen fades to black) ---- *(Scene fades back in to Sonic's face as the camera zooms out. The gang is now on a ship in a cell) *'Sonic': What the... *'Nate': Finally decided to wake up, huh? *(Sonic rolls his eyes) *'Sakan': I recognize this vessel, it's one of the Exiled Battle Cruisers, The Hand of King. We are currently in this cruiser's one of the holy prison chambers. *'Mobius': What I'm worried about is if we'll ever get out of here. *'Nate': Where are they taking us, exactly? *'Sakan': They are taking us to their colony on Planet Sera. *'Marshall': We really couldn't stay on Earth, huh? *'Mobius': I mean, I can burn the cell down, but... *'Nate': You can!? Do it, get us out of here! *(3 Exiled Jiralhanae Honor Guards heard them as they growled in anger) *'Mobius': Yeah, that's why I hesitated. *'Sonic': (whisper) If we did escape, I'm pretty sure we could use an escape ship to get back to Earth. *'Tails': (whisper) Well, it'll take a while for those guys to leave. *'Jiralhanae Honor Guard 1': Pfft. You think we'd leave you alone just like that? *'Jiralhanae Honor Guard 2': I don't think we'll be leaving this cell alone anytime soon. We're not that dumb. *'Nate': Well, fuck. *(Suddenly, a few Redmark Empire forces break in the prison chamber as they killed the Honor Guards, and one of them deactived the shields on their cell doorway) *(The gang have surprised looks on their faces) *'Theo': How the fuck did you get in here!? *'Redmark Rabbid 1': There were Exiled activity all over every mech structure. *'Redmark Rabbid 2': We feared that Sakan is in danger so we gained a rescue plan. *'Mobius': H-how have they not seen you yet? *'Redmark Rabbid 3': No time to explain! Get in the escape ship so you can get back to Earth! *(The gang rush out of the cell and get in the escape ship) *'Sakan': Excellent work my loyals, you did very honorable deeds of greatness. *'Redmark Rabbid 4': We did indeed, sir. *(The gang leaves with escape ship) *'Sonic': Alright, guys. We'll get back to Earth in no time! *(Screen fades to black) ---- *(Text on-screen: "Later...") *(Screen comes back in with a view inside the ship. An alarm is sounding and the screen is shaking as well.) *'Nate': Guys, we need to jump out! *'Marshall': Dude, we're going to die! *'Sakan': The ship is losing it's power supply, we may have to have a rough landing. *'Sonic': It's the only way we won't die! Just do it! *'Selon': (Gets to the Forerunner console) We are approaching to a Forerunner homeworld. *'Theo': No, this is just a desert! *'Sonic': Come on! We don't have much time! *(The gang jumps out of the ship as the screen fades to black) ---- *(The screen fades back in, to show Nate sleeping. He suddenly wakes up, and the camera zooms out to show Mobius right next to him) *'Mobius': You and that hedgehog must be heavy sleepers, eh? (chuckles) *'Nate': Shut up. (gets up on his feet) How the hell did I survive? *'Mobius': I have rocket boosters, I caught you before you could hit the ground and die. *'Nate': Where is everyone? *'Sakan': (wakes up beside Nate) The rest of us should be somewhere. *(As they begin their search, a surviving Redmark Rabbid appears) *'Sakan': Trooper, where's the other 3 of you? *'???': Couldn't make it. But for I, Nokicolmn 'Hehyukai, survived far worst. Since after the crash, the rest are scattered in this desert. *'Sakan': Good job for the rescue plan, Nokicolmn. *'Nokicolmn': You have my thanks, my liege. We should search the great desert for any survivors. Our allies depend on it. *(The four keep walking until they see smoke in the air) *'Mobius': Someone must have set up a campfire or something. That could be them. *'Nokicolmn': I certainly hope so. *(They approached to the smoke) *'Sonic': (off screen) Guys! They're alive! *(The gang rushes over to the four) *'Selon': We are glad that you survived. We have confirmed the fact that the Exiled are behind these attacks. *'Nate': Uh huh. Where the hell is the city? *'Theo': We've walked for quite a while. We've only found more desert. *'Jacob': Our only hope is that there's at least a highway somewhere near here. We're sleeping here for the night. *'Nate': But one question, why the hell do these Exiled bastards exist anyway? *'Sakan': (Sighs) You want the truth, don't you? Here is the story. *(Scene switches to a flashback) *'Sakan': (Narrating) Sometime after the arrival of Earth more than a decade ago and before I realize that the holy belief of the glory of evil is a mistake, I was once one of the warriors of the Empire. I led my holy squad to achieve many goals. Many humans in my sight were already slaughtered. I never have my regrets back then. Many of my comrades, including me, also onced served the first lord of the Empire back then. He was the new first after the death of the original first lord, Guran. In time, one of my comrades begin to turned from loyal to revolt, his name is Hahkioa. He's responsible for planning to overthrown the lord of the Empire, with the gathering of all of his followers, and soon to be the first to be the only one to violentlly defy the lord. I tried to execute him for his rogue actions, but to my surprise, I was the first victim to be injured by him, and then after I have failed, he declared his followers to overthrow the Empire, which he called them Exiled. From revolution into military, and military to clan, then clan into an Exiled Empire, we couldn't stop them. Even the humans couldn't kill them. *(Scene switches back to the present) *'Nate': Damn, that must've been cruel when you used to be one of the emperials back then. *'Gumball': So, I guess the plan for tomorrow is look for land. *'Mobius': That's the only option we really have. *'Nokicolmn': My liege, this may also take a while before our forces find us. *'Sakan': Indeed my loyal ally, but we should hope that they would make it in time. *'Sonic': Well, guys, we better get some sleep. It's getting late, and we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. *'Nate': How long do you think it'll be? *'Theo': I can't really say for sure. Again, all we've found is desert. *'Mobius': I'll stay outside for a bit. *'Nate': Same. *'Sakan': Only one problem, the Exiled might find us if they have the chance while we sleep. *'Marshall': It's the middle of the desert. They won't find us, trust me. *(They suddenly see some Exiled forces carrying a few deactivated mechs to an Exiled Lich) *'Sonic': (whisper) Just shut up and they won't see us. *(The Exiled forces get inside the Lich and take off) *'Mobius': I guess me and Nate are volunteering for nighttime duty, then. *'Nate': Wait, what? I didn't say yes to that, Mobi! *'Marshall': I'm not fucking dying tonight, who's with me? *(the rest raise their hands) *'Mobius': Come on, Nate. (smiles) *'Nate': Fuck off. *(Mobius laughs) *'Sonic': You guys stay safe. *'Nokicolmn': Let's just be aware about our survival more often. *(With Nate and Mobius, subtitle: about 30 minutes later) *'Mobius': There might not be anymore forces left. *'Nate': Then let's go back to where the rest are! *'Mobius': I said might. We have to keep looking. *'Nate': (groans) Whatever. *(Nate squints his eyes. The camera swtiches to his point of view to show two small poles and a rectangular figure.) *'Nate': Hmm...what is that? (starts walking towards it) I think it's a road sign or something. *(Nate and Mobius walk toward the object. They finally get to it, and it is revealed to be a sign. Along with that, there is a road next to it. Nate and Mobi look at each other and smile as the screen fades to black) ---- *(Title card: The next morning) *(The rest of the gang are looking for Nate and Mobi) *'Sonic': Come on, they can't be dead. *'Nokicolmn': Over there! (Points at Nate and Mobi by the sign) *'Tails': Wait, you guys found a road!? *'Theo': Wake the fuck up! *'Nate': (Wakes up with Mobius) Jesus Christ! I'm fucking awake, calm down! *'Mobius': Also, we found the road last night so we decided to sleep by the sign. *'Sonic': Well, thank God! We thought you were dead! *'Nate': You're lucky we aren't. *'Mobius': This road is still just as empty as last night. I haven't seen any cars pass by. *'Nate': I mean, we slept pretty much right after we found the sign. *'Sakan': There is no time to waste. We should being going to any path that this road leads to. *'Sonic': I'm pretty sure it leads to... (camera moves to show a city in the distance, not in a good condition, with some destroyed buildings) the city...damn. *'Jacob': (sighs) Well, fuck. I guess we need to find more clues before we head back. *'Sakan': Did the Exiled do this? *'Selon': Who knows? We have to find out. *(Title card: Later...) *'Theo': Okay, what the fuck is this? Are you sure this is safe? *(Camera shows an abandoned warehouse) *'Sakan': Should be safe, unless its a problem. (A figure runs by) What the glade was that?! *'Selon': Possibly the Exiled, (Holds his Forerunner pad) but I'm not detecting any Exiled readings. In fact, these readings are definitely similar the Forerunner Mantle of Responsibility symbols. *(They see a Promethean Bunbun screeching and he runs off) *'Nate': Wait, is that one of the Promethean-like Rabbid things? What the shit are they doing here? *'Theo': Better question, is this like the restoration of the Empire? *'Sakan'; That is also more than the restoration. I believe this is also their resurrection into another new empire called the Created. Anyways, that Promethean Bunbun may not be alone. *(Many types of Prometheans appeared as they attacked the gang) *'Marshall': They must really not a want us to get to these clues! *'Nate': Guys! I found a car here, maybe we can get to the city! *'Jacob': How about you help us, dickhead!? *'Nate': Ugh, fine! *(The gang kill all the Prometheans) *'Sakan': We have to hurry then. The Created will send reinforcements in a moment. *(The gang run inside the warehouse, locking the doors so no reinforcements can get in) *'Sakan': There should be some mysteries or clues somehow. *(The gang see two hooded figures behind an aisle) *'Sonic': (whisper) Wait, who is that? *(The gang run and hide under a large table, listening to the conversation) *'???': I haven't seen you in a while. *'??? 2': Yeah, nice to meet you too. *'Mobius': (whisper) Those voices sound awfully familiar. *'???': This experiment on the mechs seems to have been a success. *'??? 2': The whole city knows about that. Did you forget about the bomb? *'Nate': Wh- (Mobi puts his "hand" over Nate's mouth) *'??? 2': Who was that? *'???': No matter. No, I haven't forgotten. It's due to drop in a few minutes, isn't it? *'??? 2': Correct. Well, we'll see the destruction it'll do. *(The hooded figures leave and disappear from the camera) *'Nate': (whisper) Wait, what? What fucking bomb!? *'Marshall': (whisper) I don't know either, okay? Forget attacking them, we need to prevent that bomb from getting to the city! *'Nate': I swear that sounded like the officer you guys were talking to. ---- *(Scene cuts to a car driving fast) *'Jacob': Shit, the plane is flying right above us! We're not gonna make it! *'Marshall': Yes, we will! *'Sakan': I'm seeing something ahea- Wait! (Noticed a Redmark Phantom approaching) It's one of ours! *'Redmark Empire Navigator:' My liege we planned a second rescue for you and the others. *'Sakan': Prepare to use your Phantom's tractor beam to have the vehicle attached. *(The Phantom unleased its beam to hold the car) *'Nate': Hope the car doesn't slip. *(The enemy plane above them flies in front of the car) *'Sonic': No, no, no! They're gonna make it! *(The camera stops following the car and cuts a view of the plane foying above the city. The bomb releases from the bottom of the plane. Camera switches back to the gang in the car.) *'Mobius': Stop the car, guys. We're too late. *(The car stops and the gang get out. There is a view of the city from the distance, and the bomb is seen falling. The bomb finally touches the ground and explodes.) *'Sonic': (sighs) Come on, guys. We did what we could. *'Sakan': The city was already destroyed by the Created before the explosion anyways. And now the new unidentifying foes destroyed what remains of it. *'Mobius': Okay, I don't know who the "Created" is, but I know for a fact that the mechs destroyed the city. *'Jacob': Yeah, can you please stop adding more unneeded layers to this? *'Sonic': Come on! Get in the car! *'Nate': Someone's in a bad mood. *'Sonic': Oh, piss off, Nate. *'Nate': Whatever. ---- *(Scene switches to nighttime. The camera shows the desolate highway for a few seconds. Finally the gang's car passes by, and the camera cuts to a view inside the car.) *'Mobius': S-so...it's been a quiet ride so far. *'Sonic': I'd rather keep it that way, thanks. *'Marshall': Oh, come on. We can fix this. It's only a small mistake. *'Sonic': Yeah, a small mistake. A small mistake that caused major destruction to the city. *'Nate': Don't you think you're taking this a bit personally? *'Sonic': I'm kind of surprised that you aren't. *'Nate': We did the best that we could, okay? *'Sonic': We could've done better if you didn't waste our time. *'Marshall': Okay, now you're trying to flip this on us, huh? *(Mobius groans) *'Sonic': Because it is your fault! *'Mobius': Dude, can you not be an unlikeable douchebag and just let it go? *'Sonic': Hey, if they messed up, I'm going to call them out! *'Marshall': Then why are you calling us out on something we didn't do? *'Nate': Sonic, if you really think we're not important to this mission, then me and Marsh will leave the car. *(Mobi and Jacob gasp and look at Nate. The camera moves to Sonic and closes up to him.) ---- *(Scene switches to Marshall and Nate walking on the side of the highway. They are walking away from the city.) *'Marshall': Okay, so, let's admit that you didn't think that through. *'Nate': Nope. Not at all. *'Marshall': How long has it been? *'Nate': I don't know. About 20 minutes, I suppose. *'Marshall': Kind of wishing I didn't agree with you. *'Nate': Nah, it's my fault. Sorry about that. *'Marshall': Dude, you're fine. I'm not salty like Sonic was being back there. *'Nate': Well, let's hope we can find a place to stay soon. *'Marshall': How much longer until the next exit anyway? *(They walk up to a sign that says "Next Exit in 6 miles". They both look at each other, sigh and keep walking, as the screen fades to black.) *'of Inception' Gallery 1470940145.pilotmobius_wardogs.png|Dog mech example 1475959505.pilotmobius_power_armor_2.jpg 1471656115.pilotmobius_altdpm.png Mobiref2.png|structure of the dog-mechs DMsaw.png Suit maintenance.png Trivia *This was the first Regular Show episode to air since the show's move to Comedy Central. *This episode is considered to take place after the Theory of Everything movie series. *This episode established the anthro and human crossover that this show has. It is often mentioned that it is very similar to shows like Bojack Horseman. *This episode and its continuation, Challenger, are renowned in the show's fanbase for having more levels of violence than any other episode in the show. *This two-part special leads into another movie series. ---- Disclaimer Please note: this dog mech thing is not entirely my idea. It comes from someone named Mobius, and this art is from them as well. If the artist himself, or anybody else involved with him comes on this page and is not happy with this, I apologize, and I will remove it if you want me to. If you want to see more of their stuff, click here. ''-LeftTrigger, creator of this page'' Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Hour long episodes Category:Multiple part episodes